In a wireless communication system, a terminal communicates with a network through physical resources. In this case, resource units for uplink and downlink may be configured. The resource units are determined by the network (e.g., a base station), and the terminal may perform communication through uplink and downlink according to the resource units determined by the network. If a wireless communication system uses an Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) or Single Carrier Frequency-Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) scheme, resource units may correspond to radio resources including a plurality of subcarriers and a plurality of symbols (e.g., OFDMA symbols or SC-FDMA symbols).